This project will provide total electronic submission capabilities for Washington University School of Medicine investigators linking key compliance offices to the University's Institutional Review Board (IRB). It will complet the Medical School's goal - to build a total electronic submission program for the IRB and other research compliance offices and ancillary committees. This project will build on the University's previous award "Electronic Submission of Research Applications" to establish a total electronic program for submission of research proposals to the Washington University Medical Center IRB. Total electronic submission of research proposals will make information immediately available to compliance offices, significantly decreasing the current paperwork burden for everyone involved in the research submission process. An "informed consent builder" will assist investigators in developing comprehensive consent forms. Educational links to ethical and regulatory information will prov!de current information to investigators as they prepare their submissions. The development, implementation, and effectiveness of this electronic submission program will be shared with the University's Academic Campus, members of the St. Louis IRB Consortium (seven institutions involved in human subject research in St. Louis and its surrounding areas), and the Webridge (IT consulting firm) user group.